High School Gods
by hahamoodancecow
Summary: Twelve teenagers: 6 guys, 6 girls. They've never met, but they're drawn to each other by a force in the universe unknown to the world. The boys; gods, the girls; goddesses. Pairings: NaruHina,SasuSaku, NejiOC, GaaOC, ShikaIno. Flames are allowed why not
1. The God's Fate

The Gods' Fate

It was a cold winter's day, much too cold to be anywhere but inside. Yeah, right. At least for _sensible_ people it was. But who ever said that teenagers were sensible? No one in _this_ generation. Or the generation before that, either. So on this day, teenagers were hanging out by the deserted school, talking or messing around, being, well, _teenagers._ This was the same for Sakuya Uchiha- called Saku-, a seventeen- year old girl who was always more into her music than anything else. Saku had black hair with red streaks in it, black eyes, and tended to wear either red or black. Today she was wearing a red coat and black jeans. She was very pretty, and was one of the most popular girls at school. This said girl was currently listening to some random song on her iPod and trying to block out any annoying sounds, which was every sound for her. The only people she tolerated in this place were her friends, and even then she had her doubts.

Anyways, Saku was currently listening to Simple Plan when her iPod died. Frustrated, she took the headphones out of her ears and put the iPod away, then stood up and looked around. She was supposed to meet her friends here, but they just _had_ to be thirty minutes late. She was walking away to head home when unexpectedly someone jumped out from behind her shouting, "BLAH!" She turned around, saw her best friend Ketyn Sabaku jump of the tree Saku was recently sitting under, and tackle her to the ground. They both fell down and rolled down the hill and into a snow bank. When they finally got out, Saku turned around and was about to yell at Ketyn, but instead saw her laughing and rolling on the ground. Saku glared at Ketyn, who eventually got up and said, "Come on, Saky, you gotta admit that was funny." Ketyn was also pretty and popular, though she was much more rebellious than any of the other girls. She had long, straight, black hair with green streaks the same color as her eyes, which were a piercing jade green. She always wore some type of blue, whether it was a shirt or a necklace. Today she had on a black sweatshirt, gray sweatpants, and a ring with a sapphire on it. (Sapphire is blue for the idiots out there.) She giggled as she slowly got up to her feet, then turned to look at Saku, who was still glaring at her, but now had an amused look in her eyes. Ketyn could tell she entertained Saku on a regular basis, and she never forgot to amuse her.

"Guys! Hey, Guys, over here!" They both turned to see Hinata, Ino, and Sakura running towards them. As the three paused to catch their breath, they listened as Saku and Ketyn retold what had just happened. Hinata had pale eyes that were almost white and short navy blue hair. She was the shyest of the group, but she still was confident enough to play some tricks with Ketyn. She and Ketyn were the best dancers of the group, and lots of times they would dance in the streets while listening to Ketyn's iPod.

"Ketyn, are you ever going to stop playing tricks on people," Ino asked. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was definitely the prettiest of the group. Ino played the drums in the girls' band. Yes, the girls have a band. Ketyn was the guitarist, Saku was the singer, Ino was the drums, Hinata played the piano, and Sakura played bass. Anyways, Ino was more outgoing than Hinata, but her specialty was cheerleading, unlike Ketyn's, which were soccer and dance team, Hinata's, which were volleyball and dance team, or Saku's, which was girl's football. In the entire group, she was closest to Sakura, and many times, they would leave to go shop together or just hang out and talk about stuff that interested them. Hinata, Saku, and Ketyn were also closer because they were sportier than Sakura and Ino, but the five girls were still the best of friends.

"I doubt she ever will," Sakura said. Sakura had pink hair, green eyes, and a winning personality. She was best at swimming and cheerleading, and she was the brightest and happiest of the group at all times, which got really annoying some of the time. She was also outgoing, but she never played tricks on anyone like Ketyn and Hinata.

Ketyn only stuck out her tongue and asked what time it was. Saku shook her head and laughed, and Hinata said that it was 8:29. Ketyn smiled and said, "Watch the science room." Then, at exactly 8:30, there was a loud explosion.

_Boys POV_

"WHOOT! High school, here we are!" These were the words of a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed teenager. He was followed by four other guys: One with black hair and black eyes, one with black hair and eyes so pale they were almost white, one with bright red hair and green eyes, and one with dark brown hair and gray eyes.

"Shut up, Naruto, or someone will hear us," said the boy with the black eyes. The teenager named Naruto pouted. "But Sasuke, it's a brand new high school. Who cares if they know us?" Sasuke sighed and said, "We're here for a certain reason, and until we finish what we're here for we have to keep it on the down low." Sasuke was the bassist and the most serious of the group, and he always seemed to pick on Naruto for being an idiot and other stuff like that. Naruto was the most hyperactive and rebellious of the group. He was also the dumbest and the keyboardist. That's right, keyboardist, because according to Naruto it's not a piano, it's a keyboard. Whatever. Like it makes a whole lot of a difference. Anyways, the others were Gaara, who was the leader, singer, and the one with the bright red hair; Shikamaru, who was the drummer and brains of the group and the one with the brown hair and gray eyes; and Neji, who had the black hair and pale eyes and was the guitarist and the most sensible of the group. Together they make: KONOHA'S MOST WANTED! (Insert inspirational music here.)

Anyways, these five were the newest addition to the wonderful world of Konoha High. They had just transferred from Suna High, and before that they had gone to Mist High, Lightning High, Bird High, and… well, you get the idea. The point was, they had been everywhere, searching for one certain thing: Their "destined ones." Yeah, we know it sounds stupid, but their destined ones were basically the people they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives with. Here's how it works: When someone that controls something special is born, they are betrothed to someone else who is their polar opposite in almost every way. Then they are separated and forced to search for each other until they finally find their destined one. Then they marry, have kids, get jobs, grow old together, and die. End of story, right? Wrong. After that they are reincarnated in to some other person, and the whole thing starts all over again. So, basically you've met your destined one for thousands of years, but you can never remember them. It's really confusing, but you get the idea, right? If not, then why the heck are you reading this story? Go off and find Clifford the Big Red Dog books and start your reading lessons all over again, cause it ain't that confusing, buddy.

So these five teenagers were just messing around, listening to music, and being guys. But when a large explosion caused them to look up, they were greeted with the sight of a plume of smoke coming up from the juniors' science room. Then in the background they heard one girl accuse another.

"Ketyn, I can't believe you blew up the science room."

"Kakashi- sensei deserved a wake up call, though."

"That's no excuse to walk into a science room, mix random chemicals, and then blow it up!"

"Actually I mixed many various compound chemicals into a beaker, placed the beaker over a burner, and rewired the burner so that it would start at 8:30. It wasn't that hard, actually."

"So you admit to blowing up the science room?"

" As the French would say, Le DUH!"

" Shut up."

Make me."

"Okay I will!"

After that they heard a girl shriek and start running and another girl chasing her. They turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and green eyes laughing and running away from a girl with black hair and black eyes. It was actually pretty amusing, at least for the boys it was. Suddenly, the girl with the long black hair with green streaks stopped and faced the other girl, who was calmly walking forward. She began to take a step back, then another, until she was walking backwards. It looked as though she knew she couldn't out run the other girl, so she was trying to use trickery. That was a bad idea, because this girl would not be tricked easily. The boys all began to laugh and shake their heads when the girl fell down then scrambled back up and started running, with the other girl close on her tail, shouting, "Get back here, Ketyn!" The girl called Ketyn just laughed and ran faster until she reached a nearby bench. Stopping, she glanced back and saw the other girl. Then, making a split second decision, she jumped over the bench, did a somersault in midair, and landed safely on the other side before taking off again. The other girl did the same thing, only she didn't stop and she pretty much flew until she tackled Ketyn, who gave a small yell before rolling down the hill nearby and tumbling into a snow bank, with the other girl running after her. Ketyn jumped up as soon as she hit the snow bank, but the other girl was too quick. She jumped on Ketyn and pinned her down, shouting "Promise me you will never blow anything up again!" Ketyn just nodded and said, "I promise, Saku." Ketyn was obviously trying to look innocent, and it was obvious it wasn't working. Saku just sighed and got off of her. "What am I going to do with you Ketyn?" Ketyn smiled and said, "I don't know."

Naruto turned to Gaara and said, "You know, that girl Ketyn looks a lot like you." Gaara just shrugged and said, "I see no resemblance whatsoever." Naruto smiled and thought, _He has no idea how much they look alike._

_Girls' POV_

After that little episode, Ketyn and Saku were walking back to the others when Saku tugged on Ketyn's arm and said, "Look at those guys over there." Ketyn turned and saw five of the HOTTEST guys on campus right now. It could just be her imagination, but to her it looked like the snow around them was melting away, they were so hot. She looked back at Saku and said with all seriousness, "They're hot. What about it?" Saku looked at her for a second, then burst out laughing before she said, "Look at the way they're looking at us. They probably think we're part of the circus or something." Ketyn grinned and said, "You mean we aren't?" Saku smiled and said, "No, Ketyn. We are NOT a part of the circus." Ketyn frowned and said, "Damn. That's 16 years of _my_ life I'll never get back." Saku laughed and shook her head as the 2 girls walked back to the group. Saku couldn't help but look back at the boys, and noticed that one of the boys looked a lot like Ketyn. And that that one was the hottest one in the group. It was strange, because she felt like she knew him, even though she had never seen him before in her life. She shrugged and ran to catch up to Ketyn.


	2. Meeting

_Girls' POV_

After that little episode, Ketyn and Saku were walking back to the others when Saku tugged on Ketyn's arm and said, "Look at those guys over there." Ketyn turned and saw five of the HOTTEST guys on campus right now. It could just be her imagination, but to her it looked like the snow around them was melting away, they were so hot. She looked back at Saku and said with all seriousness, "They're hot. What about it?"

Saku looked at her for a second, then burst out laughing before she said, "Look at the way they're looking at us. They probably think we're part of the circus or something."

Ketyn grinned and said, "You mean we aren't?" Saku smiled and said, "No, Ketyn. We are NOT a part of the circus." Ketyn frowned and said, "Damn. That's 16 years of _my_ life I'll never get back." Saku laughed and shook her head as the 2 girls walked back to the group. Saku couldn't help but look back at the boys, and noticed that one of the boys looked a lot like Ketyn. And that that one was the hottest one in the group. It was strange, because she felt like she knew him, even though she had never seen him before in her life. She shrugged and ran to catch up to Ketyn. "Let's go say hi!" Saku said to Ketyn. Ketyn looked over at her friend and shrugged. She looked back at the boys, and then nodded. "Hey, ladies! Let's go say hi to the newbies!" Ketyn called over to her friends.

_Guys POV _

The boys were talking to themselves, when the two girls they had seen fighting earlier coming up to them with 3 other girls. Naruto smiled. "HI!!!!!" He yelled to them. They giggled. One of them looked almost like Gaara. She had long, black hair and green highlights in it. The highlights went well with her green eyes. Another girl looked like Sasuke. She had cropped black hair, with red highlights in it. Her black eyes had some excitement in them unlike her face, which was emotionless. Another one had the same eyes as Neji. Her hair was short and navy blue. The other two Naruto could tell were preps. They were gossiping about something. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had pink hair and green eyes. _These girls look interesting,_ Naruto thought. They all introduce themselves politely and asked the guys their names. They told the girls. Naruto look back and forth from Gaara to Ketyn. "HOW COME YOU TWO LOOK THE SAME?!" he shouted. Everyone laughed at him. Gaara and Ketyn shrugged. Saku looked past the others and groaned.

Ketyn looked over and glared saying, "Stupid Ami, why is she coming over here?" The boys looked confused. "Trust me, you'll hate her." Hinata said. The girl Ami looked really slutty. She had brown hair and pink eyes. She was wearing mini jeans and a mid-length t-shirt. "Hey, boys! You all must be new! My name is Ami!" She said flirtatiously. Ketyn glared at her. "Go away Ami. We don't want you here." She said flatly. "Shut up, _tomboy_, they don't want to be your friends!" Ami shouted at her. Saku sighed. She looked down at Ami's feet and used wind on them to blow them up from under her. Ami screamed and flat on her butt, looking confused and embarrassed. Everyone started laughing at her. Ami got up and stormed away. Saku smirked. Ketyn glared at Saku, but she shrugged it off. Ketyn wasn't the only one who caught this, Neji did, too. _She's one of them! She must be the wind user! I need to tell the others…._ he thought.

_Later that day, Guys POV_

"She was the wind user?!?!" Naruto had just shouted this last comment as Neji had told the guys what he had seen. Neji nodded at Naruto and said, "I think that the other girls are the others." Shikamaru sighed, flopped down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. He looked at it a moment before saying, "The good news to this is that we've finally found our DOs. Bad news is they don't have a clue as to who we are. They just think we're newbies to the school. And we can't tell them for fear that someone might hear us. So the main question is: how are we going to get them to know who we are?" The boys shrugged, and Gaara sighed and sat at the edge of the bed and said, "We don't even know if they know about DOs yet. The girls normally aren't informed about that kind of stuff." Neji thought about this for a bit before saying, "Whatever we do, we have to do it quick. If they fall for someone else…" he trailed off, leaving the boys to think about that. There was a rule you had to follow with DOs, you see: If you didn't find your DO before you turned eighteen years old, you died. Permanently. Remember how I told you that when you find your DO you are reincarnated with them after you die? Well, if you don't find them, you aren't reincarnated. Ever. So not only was it was the boy's duty to find them, but they also had to survive by finding them. And time was running out for these unfortunate boys.


	3. Realization Pt 1

_The Next Day, Girls' POV_

Ketyn was walking to school today. Why, she didn't know. The weatherman had predicted rain this morning, and she was drawn outside by the smell of the oncoming rain. She breathed in deeply, loving the smell of fresh water. It was like she was addicted to the water around her, and it only made things worse that the rain was most definitely coming. Ketyn knew she was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry up, but she couldn't help but keep walking at the slow pace she had been walking all morning. She sighed as her phone buzzed, already knowing who was on the other end. She flipped the phone up and said, "Yes?" as a greeting.

_"Ketyn, where the hell are you?" _Ketyn sighed again. Of course it was Saku. And of course she was acting like a mother again.

"I'm fine," she answered, "I'm just walking to school."

_"Well, hurry up! It's going to rain soon and- oh." _Ketyn smiled as her friend realized why she was walking to school today. It was because of the rain, because the rain-the water- was her calling. Unlike Saku who was a wind user, Ketyn was a water user. Any body of water was at her control; with a snap of her fingers she could rearrange the waves of the Pacific Ocean.

She sighed as Saku continued to lecture her about walking, even if it was raining. She eventually managed to tone out Saku and instead thought of the powers each girl had.

Saku was the wind user of the group; she could change the direction of a tornado if she wanted to.

Hinata was the moon user; she had the strangest of the powers, because no one even thinks of the power the moon has. It has power of the tides, for one thing, and the moon brings out the animals of the night, all of which Hinata had control over. The tides were one thing that Ketyn couldn't control simply because that power belonged to the moon.

Sakura was the Light user; with a wave of her finger she could turn off any light she wanted besides the sun, and she also had the power to go inside a person's mind and see every thought there.

Lastly was Ino, the Earth user. She could cause earthquakes, make mountains, rearrange the Earth in her own fashion, whatever she wanted that had to do with ground was hers to control. She even had to take a special oath that she would never change any major part of the geographical landscape. In fact, they all had oaths.

For instance, Ketyn had to promise never to drain any oceans or change any part of the water landscape, Hinata had to promise never to make the night animals attack or change the tides in any major way, while Saku had to promise not to suddenly cause a sudden tornado or change any wind direction suddenly. Sakura had to take an oath as well, thought her oath was much simpler. It was simply that she could never twist a person's mind for her own personal use.

Ketyn was suddenly jolted back to reality when she heard Saku shouting at her over the phone about not listening to a word she had said. She apologized to Saku and eventually had to agree that Sakura could come pick her up to get her to calm down. She hung up after saying goodbye and impatiently waited for Sakura. She didn't have to wait long. Sakura soon came zooming up towards her, breaking at least five different laws in that short amount of time. She screeched the black Camaro to a stop and Ketyn obediently climbed in. They drove silently to the school until Sakura turned to Ketyn and said, "Why?" Ketyn looked confused until Sakura sighed and said, "Why do you enjoy tormenting Saku? You knew she was going to yell at you, and you still went against what you knew she wouldn't have wanted."

Ketyn smiled and said, "It's fun."

_School, General POV_

Saku waited impatiently for Ketyn and Sakura to show up. She looked at the clock on her cell phone for the fifth time, then sighed and began pacing. There was only five minutes left until both girls were considered late, and there was no one around to stop time. _Stupid Ketyn, _she thought. _Why does she have to be so reckless? _Then she stopped and re-thought that last metal comment before thinking, _Whoa, I'm turning into my mother!_ She sighed again and looked at her cell phone. Again. The girls had three minutes now. _Clock's ticking girls, _she thought.

At that moment, a black Camaro came screeching to a halt in front of the school. Ketyn and Sakura climbed out of the car and smiled at Saku, who glared at Ketyn in return. This, unfortunately, didn't seem to darken Ketyn's mood, as she smiled wider at Saku, trying to cheer her up. Yeah, right. Like that was ever going to work. No amount of smiling could cheer Saku up today, considering the fact that it as dark and there wasn't even the slightest breeze today. You see, the weather affected the girl's moods. When there was a strong wind, it made Saku happy. When it was wet, it made Ketyn happy, etc.

"Could you cut the time any closer?" Saku said walking with the other two girls. Sakura and Ketyn shrugged. They all went their separate ways for classes. At least, Sakura and Ketyn did. Saku didn't attend a class unless there was a test, or she thought it was actually worth her time. Right on schedule the bell rang and school started.

_Naruto's POV_

_ Man, math class is dull…._ Naruto thought as Kakashi-sensei was talking about fractions. He was glad that Hinata was in his class. She was really smart in math and he could find out which user she was! Killing two birds with one stone. Hinata glanced at Naruto and caught his eye. She blushed and looked away quickly. Naruto smiled and blushed, too. _God, why does she have to be so cute when she blushes! _Naruto thought. While Naruto thought this, the person sitting next to Hinata accidentally knocked over her books. Hinata bent over to pick them up. Naruto followed to help. Just as he was handing her the final book, their hands brushed. And let me tell you, that brush was all it took. Electric vibes ran through their body and up to their thoughts, which were spinning and out of control. The only thought that either could comprehend was, _oh my God, what was that?_ After a few seconds Naruto pulled away and, blushing furiously, he ran off to find his friends, leaving Hinata alone on her knees to try and figure out what had happened.


	4. Realization Pt 2

_Guys POV_

Neji and Gaara were both sitting in English class bored out of their minds. When light suddenly went into their faces. Blinded for a moment they looked out the window to see a very panicked Naruto. They nodded and excused themselves from class. "Go with Naruto, I'll get Sasuke and Shika." Neji said. Gaara nodded and ran down the stairs.

Neji went to the chemistry lab. He looked through the door and say Sasuke and Shikamaru doing a lab experiment with a burner. _Thank God that burner is there._ Neji thought. Neji turned the flame off with his mind. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked confused. They checked the burner and then looked out the door. They both saw Neji, and looked confused. Sasuke went in Neji's mind._ What's wrong?_ Sasuke asked. _Something's wrong with Naruto. He came to our class freaked out._ Neji answered. _Ok, give me a minute, then we'll be right out._ Sasuke said, leaving Neji's head. Sasuke explained the situation to Shikamaru, then went into Anko-sensei's mind, and made her excuse him and Shikamaru. They both went out to the hall and ran outside with Neji.

_ Outside Guys POV_

Outside, the guys were gathered, getting ready to listen to whatever Naruto had to say. Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Guys, I think… I'm in love." Silence. Then… "You WHAT?!?!" Naruto sighed and explained the situation to the guys. Gaara sat back and sighed after Naruto was done. This couldn't get any worse. Wait, yes it could. It could get _much_ worse. Worse like the other guys fell in love, too. Yeah, like that kind of worse. Great. Just perfect. _The girls don't even know who we are, and Naruto __had__ to go and fall in love. Just wonderful._ Gaara sighed again and said, "Okay Naruto… who do you think you fell in love with?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Hinata."

Gaara looked at the guys and said, "Well, that's interesting."

Shikamaru nodded and said, "Naruto, first let's see what the hell you think you're talking about." Naruto nodded and Shika continued. "First off, how do you know you're in love?"

Naruto thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I think it's love. When our hands brushed, there was like… electricity or something going through me. And I think the same was with her."

Shikamaru sighed and Sasuke said, "You my friend have officially found your destined one. Congratulations." Naruto looked confused until Neji said, "When you make your first physical contact with your destined one, it's supposed to feel like electricity is racing through your body, and your thoughts are supposed to be jumbled, and you're supposed to lose yourself completely and connect with that person. Did any of those symptoms occur?" Naruto nodded and said, "All of them."

Shika nodded and said, "Congratulations. You are now one step closer to being able to be reincarnated. Now all you have to do is have confess her feelings for you… and you gotta kiss her."

Naruto's eyes widened and said, "Why do I have to kiss her?" Shika smiled and said, "No reason, I just thought it would be fun to watch."

Naruto glared at him and said, "At least I found my destined one! That's a lot more than any of you guys could say!"

The other guys smiled and Gaara said, "Naruto, you are about to learn that Elemental girls _always_ travel in groups…"

_At the same moment, Girls' POV_

At the exact same moment that Naruto told the guys what ad happened, the girls were listening to Hinata as she explained what happened. When she finished, however, there was a world of chaos to follow. Sakura was cheering and laughing, Ino was hugging her, Ketyn was smiling and nodding, even Saku looked happy for her shy friend. When everything had calmed down, Hinata asked, "I don't get it, though! What happened when our hands brushed? Why did I feel electricity?"

The girls shrugged and Ketyn said, "This would be a good time to ask Him." The other girls looked at her with shock. For He was the leader of the Elements. The all- powerful Kenji whose element was lightning. People of the Elements went to Him when they were confused about something, and he always had an answer. Always. The girls had never gone to Him before, but now it was time to summon Him. They went to an empty parking lot and Sakura summoned Him with her mind. He them appeared before them as a shining lot, making it impossible to see Him.

Kyo roared out in a deep voice, "Who has summoned me, and what answer do you seek?" Hinata came forward and said, "I did, sir. I wanted to know something." She then continued to explain the situation, then stepped back and nervously waited for the answer.

After a moment, Kyo spoke again. "I see you are confused as to why you felt the electricity when you touched this boy." Hinata nodded and Kyo explained all that she needed to know. Everything about the destined ones these girls needed was finally revealed to them. When Kyo finished, he left them with this one piece of advice. "Find these destined ones," he said, "For if you do not, they will perish." Then he vanished.


	5. Realization Pt 3

_Nighttime, Guy's POV_

Naruto was lying on the bed staring out the window. He wanted to be with Hinata, but the others said he couldn't. He looked over at Gaara who was laying on the floor reading. "Why can't I see Hinata?" He asked sadly.

"For one thing, we can't leave the dorm, it's after hours. Second, we are going to tell them tomorrow, and we don't need you there to freak the other girls out. Hinata might not understand why you have a sudden need to kiss her." Gaara said looking up at him. Naruto blushed beet red.

"Which one do you think is yours Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara smiled.

"The wind user is a sand user's DO. Saku Uchiha already displayed her power over wind. I'm probably hers. Truthfully, I want it to be her."

Gaara said looking away. Naruto smiled and started singing, "Gaara and Saku sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-" Before he could finish, Gaara jumped on the bed over-top of Naruto, pinning him down. He glared at him saying, "NO! Not like that way! At least, not yet…" he said letting go of Naruto smiling.

_ Girls POV_

"I don't know why, but I think I'm gonna kick Naruto Uzumaki's ass tomorrow," Saku said, having of just had a sudden moment where she zoned out and saw the unfortunate blond boy singing about her and Gaara kissing in a tree.

Ketyn looked over at her and said, "So who do you think the rest of us girls go with?"

Saku looked at her and said, "Not sure. We gotta figure what their elements are first."

Ketyn nodded and sat back in the armchair she was resting in and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander, off to places where there was peace and rain, and the rain washed away the fears and stress of the people in this over powering rain. She smiled to herself and continued to let her mind wander off to this place. This was her "happy place" a place where she could freely think about any personal problems without Sakura reading her thoughts. This part of her mind had been successfully blocked off from Sakura, leaving Ketyn free to think about anything. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at Hinata, who remained silent.

At this particular moment, Hinata was wishing she were with Naruto, though she knew she couldn't. She sighed and stared at the book she had been trying to read. She had been "reading" for two hours, but she was on the first page. She put the book down and looked up at the movie playing, which at the moment was _Rush Hour 3._ Normally Hinata would smile and repeat the lines along with the actors, but today she couldn't remember the lines. She couldn't remember the actors, or the setting of the movie, or anything. She couldn't think of anything but the shock that had gone through her body when her hand had brushed Naruto's. She couldn't remember anything but the smile he always had on his lips, the light in his eyes, and the whiskers on his face. She couldn't help it; she was in love. And it was driving her crazy.

_The Next Day, General POV_

Naruto waited nervously outside of the school. He paced, he sighed, he thought of what he was about to do. He froze, however, when he saw Hinata climb out of the car she had just arrived in. It took all of his willpower not to run over and kiss her right then and there. He waited until she was close, then ran over and shouted, "Hinata!" She turned towards him and blushed, then smiled slightly at the blond. _God, she's beautiful when she's shy,_ Naruto thought. He ran over to Hinata and said, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Hinata blushed and nodded. They walked away, leaving Saku looking at them and smiling evilly. Then she left to write a letter to Ketyn and Sakura.


	6. Getting Together Pt 1

_At the same time, Hinata and Naruto's POV_

Naruto was so nervous it took everything he had not to start sweating or shaking. He led Hinata to the back of the school, where there were fewer people, then turned to face her. Hinata's face was dusted with the beginnings of a blush. _OH COME ON!_ Naruto thought. _ WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO EFFING CUTE?!_ He sighed and said, "Hinata… I'm just gonna come out and say it." Hinata tilted her head and looked confused. Naruto smiled a bit and said, "Hinata… I think… I love you."

Hinata's eyes widened and she said, "W-what? H-how do you know?"

Naruto thought a moment and said, "When I'm with you, you're all I see. When I'm away from you, you're all I can think of. I don't know what it means, but I think… I think its love." Hinata listened to every word, and when Naruto turned away, she knew it was true. So when Naruto started to leave, she did something the normal Hinata never would have done. She kissed him. And he kissed her back. (Cue the electrical props! Jk.)

_A few moments later, General POV_

Ketyn was currently talking with Sakura about some random thing when all of this happened. And Sakura heard every word. She stopped talking and listened quietly to an unknown sound, then turned to Ketyn and nodded.

Ketyn cheered and leaned back to lie down on the wooden table they were sitting at. She looked up at the sky and said, "I'm glad she found hers, but what about the rest of us?"

Sakura didn't answer, just looked at the sky as well and said, "Why'd you make it cloudy today?" Ketyn smiled to herself. Sakura always changed the subject when she didn't know something.

She answered, "The weatherman predicted it."

Sakura asked, "Since when has the weatherman been right?" Ketyn laughed and nodded in agreement. At that moment a piece of paper floated towards them. Sakura laughed and shouted, "Air mail!" She grabbed the paper and read aloud, "Turn around to find out what happened with Hinata and Naruto."

Ketyn and Sakura turned and saw Saku and Ino walking up. When they saw Sakura and Ketyn, they walked up and Saku looked at Sakura, who nodded and smiled. Ino cheered and Saku laughed at Ino's antics. "Now we just need to find out who the rest of us belong to." Ketyn said. "Speaking of couples, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Probably making out with Naruto somewhere." Ketyn said laughing. Unfortunately, the bell rang and the girls went their separate ways.

All except Saku, who went to the boy's side of campus. (dun, dun, DUN!)

_ History Class, Gaara's POV_

Gaara was in history class bored out of his freaking mind.

He looked out the window and toned out the teacher, who was lecturing about the Revolutionary War. He saw a figure dash across the grounds. The figure stopped at a tree close to the window Gaara was looking out and started climbing. Gaara could see now that it was Saku. _What's she doing here?_ He wondered. Saku climbed up almost to the window, but stayed far enough from the teachers view. Gaara looked surprised. _What are you doing here?! _He mouthed to her. Saku smirked. She made a motion with her hand, asking him to come with her. Gaara shook his head then pointed to the teacher. Saku looked sad, her eyes looking down to the ground. Gaara blushed slightly. _God, she's cute…_ he thought. Saku's eyes suddenly rose. She mouthed, _open the window! _Gaara looked confused, but opened the window slightly. Saku's eyes flashed and all the papers and unoccupied chairs suddenly crashed and flew around the room.

Gaara looked on with slight surprise, then smiled and looked back at the window, only to find Saku wasn't there. He took the opportune chaos and dashed out the door. Saku was waiting silently for him outside the school door.

"Why aren't you in class?" Gaara asked.

"Why aren't you?" Saku said back playfully. Gaara gave her a small smile then motioned toward the woods. Saku followed Gaara.

A few minutes later, they reached a small clearing in the middle of the woods. Saku looked around and asked, "How did you know this clearing was here?" Gaara smiled and said, "I explored the woods a bit when we first moved here." He pointed in a direction and said, "Our house is that way, just a few minutes from here." Saku smiled and looked at where he was pointing.

Gaara watched her with longing eyes. It wasn't fair how cute she was! It was like she was perfect compared to everything!

Saku looked back at Gaara and saw him staring at her with an amused expression. She tilted her head to the side and said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The next thing she knew, he was kissing her, and electricity was flowing through her up to her mind, where all of her thoughts were jumbled. The only thought she could get straight was, _why do I feel like this?_ Gaara was feeling the same things, and he knew Saku was his.

When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily and looked confused. Then Saku smiled and hugged him. Gaara was surprised, but after a moment he smiled and hugged her back.


	7. Getting Together Pt 2

_Chemistry Class, Sakura's POV_

_I hate this class. Why did Saku sign me up for chemistry? I'm not even good at it._ These were the thoughts floating in Sakura's mind as she tried not to die from boredom in Kurenai- sensei's Chemistry class. Sakura sighed and looked at the clock. Only 5 minutes left until lunch, and then Sakura would be free. _Sweet freedom,_ Sakura thought. She never thought that Chemistry class would be this boring. She looked around the class and thought, _none of my friends are even in this class! Why can't I just- hey what's that?_ "That" just so happened to be a note stuck on a branch by the window. Sakura silently opened the window and grabbed the note before the breeze could carry it away. She closed the window and opened the note. All it said was:

_ Meet me behind the school at lunch. I have something I need to tell you._

_ -Sasuke_

_What the hell would he have to tell me? _Sakura thought. _ Oh well, might as well find out._

A few moments later, the bell rang, calling all 11th graders to the cafeteria. Sakura, however, grabbed her books and ran to the back of the main school. She leaned against the wall of the building and waited patiently for Sasuke. _Why the hell am I doing this? _She thought. _For all I know, he's just gonna stand me up and embarrass me._

"Good, you came." This voice snapped Sakura back to reality. She turned and saw Sasuke standing about 5 feet away from her. _Holy crap, he's hot up close._

"Of course I came," she said, "But what did you want to tell me?"

Sasuke smirked, and for a moment it looked like there was longing in his eyes. He moved closer until he was only about a foot from Sakura. In a quiet vice he said, "Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

_What? _Sakura thought. She blushed and stammered, "W-what do y-you mean?" Sasuke smirked again, and suddenly the space between them was gone and he was holding her. "I mean," he said, "that I really wanted to see you." Then the electricity hit both of them, and the same thing happened, only this time, it was like a light flashed in Sasuke's head, and a light went off in Sakura's. Sasuke looked surprised. _He's my DO?!_ Sakura thought. Silence. Then…_Sweet!_

_Algebra, The source of all unhappiness, Neji's POV_

_God I'm bored…. _Neji thought. Neji was in Algebra, and none of his friends were in his class, none of the others are smart enough to be in it (Shika was in statistics, or more advanced math for you morons). Neji sighed and then remembered that Ketyn's class was right down the hall. Neji got excused and started walking down the hallway. He reached the door and looked in. Ketyn was doing an experiment in science class. They were doing an experiment with… you guessed it. Burners! _Perfect_, Neji thought. Neji turned the fire off. Ketyn looked confused. Neji turned the flame back on low.

Ketyn jumped back. "What the hell?" She said frustrated, as Neji turned the burner off again. "Hey, Asuma-sensei, can I go get another burner from storage?" She asked her teacher. Asuma nodded and Ketyn went out the door. When she saw Neji outside the door, she glared then smiled. "You're the fire user," she said smiling. Neji nodded, blushing slightly as Ketyn giggled. "I guess I should thank you for getting me out of class. "So, where you wanna go now?" she asked.

Neji led her into an empty classroom. He closed the door and turned to face her. She had a confused look on her face, and she asked, "What's goin' on?" Neji smiled and told her about Sakura and Sasuke, and Gaara and Saku. Ketyn smiled and clapped, then quieted when Neji put a finger to his lips, a signal to stay quiet. Then he murmured, "That's not the only good news." Ketyn tilted her head and had a confusing look in her eyes. Neji smiled and said, "There's another element user who found his destined one."

"Who?" Ketyn asked.

Neji smiled and pulled her to him. "Me," he whispered. That was when the electricity washed through them. Ketyn felt a sudden heat flow through her body, though, instead of electricity. And Neji felt a sudden coolness. (Get the pattern?) She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, and they stayed like that until the bell rang.

_ After school, Shika's POV_

Ino was sitting on a bench behind school reading. She felt the earth vibrate to a familiar walk. She looked up to see Shikamaru walking toward her. She marked her page and asked, "What's up?" Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head toward the hillside bench. Ino followed him and kept asking what was going on. Shikamaru sat down and told her about their friends finding their DOs. When he finished Ino was jumping up and down clapping. Shikamaru smiled thinking, _she's so cute, and all mine!! _While Shikamaru was thinking this, Ino lost her footing and started to fall down the hill.

Shikamaru jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground. _Whew, _he thought. But then the electricity started up. Shika pulled Ino close to him and held her against him, thinking, _Good. Now she knows that I'm hers as well._ And he was right. She did know. When the electricity stopped, she leaned up and kissed him. (zap.)


	8. Four Months Later

_4 months later, at the end of Spring Break, General POV_

"No! Only two more days of Spring Break!" This comment was made by Ketyn, as she looked at the calendar. Neji smiled and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Saku laughed and said, "Come on, Ket! School could be fun! There's the All- American High School Band Competition in two weeks, and the school's Beach Party is tonight!"

Saku was sitting on the couch beside Gaara, who was reading a book. He looked up when Saku spoke, and now he nodded in agreement. "Saku's right. We've all decided to enter the competition as two bands, right?" The group nodded. "So that's definitely something to look forward to," Gaara continued.

Sakura stared at them from her position on the couch before saying, "Oh my sweet lord, did you just say that school could be fun?"

Saku nodded and Shikamaru laughed and said, "It's the Apocalypse."

Ketyn glared at Saku, but a moment later sighed and said, "Alright, but what about the classes? Those won't be fun!" Neji smiled at her and sat down on a chair. Ketyn sat down on his lap and continued, "Besides, concerts mean dresses!"

Shika looked up from the chair he was sharing with Ino and said, "What's up with you and dresses?"

Ketyn glared at nothing and said, "I hate dresses."

The group laughed as Neji hugged her and said, "True, but you look good in them." Ketyn stuck her tongue out at him and squirmed closer to him. Sakura laughed from her position at the couch, causing Sasuke to smile down at her. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Are we going to this beach party?"

Naruto walked in and plopped down on the floor next to Hinata. "Of course!" he said, wrapping an arm around Hinata. "Why wouldn't we?" Sakura shrugged and remained silent.

Hinata smiled and said, "I think we should go, too."

Ino looked at her and said, "I thought you didn't like sunlight? Ya know, with the whole Moon powers and all."

Hinata giggled and said, "The party's in the evening and into the night."

"What are we supposed to wear? Actual clothes or swimsuits?" Ino asked.

"We can wear either one." Saku said, smiling. Ketyn sighed.

"Woot! Hinata in a bikini! I mean-" Naruto said, while everyone laughed.

_ Beach Party 9:00pm General POV_

Everyone was dancing at the party. Hinata was in a white one piece with purple flowers on it. Ketyn was in a blue tankini that had green blotches in it. Saku was in a blue bikini with white swirls on it. Sakura had on a pink bikini (duh) and Ino had on a purple one (double duh.) Shika had a gray swimsuit, Neji had white, Naruto had orange with tropical flowers, Gaara had red, and Sasuke had black. The usual. Of course.

Anyways, they were hanging out by the stage as the band was getting ready to play a new song. So far they had made sandcastles, danced, swam in the ocean, danced some more. Now they were getting ready to watch the surfing contest, which Naruto and Gaara were entered in.

"Hey, Gaara if you get eaten by a shark, can I have you stuff?" Naruto asked. Gaara shook his head. Naruto frowned as they both ran into the surf. Gaara and Naruto waited until the perfect wave came up, and both started to ride it. Gaara was just keeping it simple, while Naruto was being a show-off doing tricks. He was about to do another trick, when he suddenly fell of his board. Gaara raised his hands in victory and rode the rest of the way to shore. Naruto swam to shore.

Gaara went up to Saku and shook himself like a dog in front of her, getting her wet. "Hey!" she said, pushing him back into the surf. Everyone was laughing until Ketyn stopped and looked at the beach. Saku looked up and said, "What's wrong?" Ketyn pointed to a group of boys surrounded by Ami and her gang. Ami was laughing and pushing the boys around. "Should we go and rescue them?" Neji asked.

"I've got a better idea!" Saku said smirking. She looked over at Ketyn and they both nodded. "Hey, Ami! That bathing suit makes you look fatter then you normally do!" they said together. That got her attention. Ami and her group started storming over. Ketyn's right hand moved toward the water. Saku's left had moved slightly upward. Gaara noticed what they were up to. He moved the sand around the two girl's feet and wrapped it around their ankles, squeezing them lightly.

"No!" He said flatly to both of them before Ami could hear. The girls looked at him and smiled. Ami got right up in their faces and said in an "insulted" tone, "What did you say?!"

"We said that you bathing suit makes you look all washed up," Saku said.

At that last comment, Ketyn sent a big wave that got Ami completely wet and pushed her down. Afterwards Saku sent a wind that pushed her minions a yard away from them. The entire school was soon crowded around Ami and her freaks, laughing and kicking sand at them. The boys looked at the two girls with fear, then ran off.

Ketyn waved to them and said, "That was fun. Can we do that again?"

Saku smiled and said, "No, Ketyn, we can't do that again." This comment received a disappointed pout and an, "Aww."


	9. Concert and Temporary Goodbye

_The All- American High School Band Competition, General POV_

"ALL RIGHT, PEOPLE, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" The crowd roared as Asuma shouted into the microphone. Ketyn laughed backstage as Sasuke shook his head and said, "He is _so_ high right now." Sakura turned to him and said, "When isn't he?" Sasuke thought a moment before laughing and saying, "You may have a point."

"OKAY, PARTY PEOPLE, LET'S GET THIS CRAZY THANG STARTED, YO!" Asuma shouted. The crowd stopped cheering and stared at him until Naruto shouted, "ASUMA! YOU'RE WHITE!"

Asuma scratched his head and said, "I am?" The crowd nodded. Asuma shrugged and said, "Well, I never knew that. I always thought I was Randy Jackson's twin, dawg." The crowd groaned and Asuma held up his hands and said, "I'm joking, I'm joking. So first up are the solo competitions, then the duets, and finally the groups! Time to show us your stuff individually!"

The boys left to go watch the girl and people who were in the solo competitions, which were Shikamaru and Saku. (hehe.)

Saku walked on stage and waited until the music started, then started singing.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_I'm a light on my head_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah_

At this part, fog started rolling and the lights turned black and green. Saku smiled and let the fog cover half of her body before signaling to stop.

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

At this the lights went out, but the singing continued.

_Put on your green light_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

The lights came on, but this time, Saku wasn't there. She was sitting on the rafters that held the roof up.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they talkin' to me_

_Disconnectin' phone calls_

_The phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this **** out_

_It's too close for comfort_

The lights turned green and black again, but this time, the fog covered the crowd. Some of the girls shrieked, and some boys found an excuse to move around a lot.

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

The lights went out again, and the singing continued.

_Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

This time, the lights came back green and purple, and Saku was on the stage, sitting on a table as though she had never been on the beams.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse_

_I'm trying to remain tame_

_But I'm struggling_

_You can't go, go, go_

_I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

The lights turned off a final time, and when they returned, Saku had gone offstage. The crowd cheered as Asuma came on and said, "I am officially scared. I'll be glad when she goes to college." The crowd roared and laughed as Asuma grinned and said, "Let's see how scary Sakura is!"

Sakura laughed and shouted, "You can take off the mask, Asuma. You're gonna scare the people!"

Asuma felt his face and said, "But I'm not wearing a mask."

Sakura grinned and said, "Then your face is _really _ugly." Asuma scowled and left the stage. Shikamaru laughed and walked on stage.

_Take a look around_

_Don't you see it_

_See that you are the only real face in the room_

_No one here has a clue what your feelin'_

_Don't feel bad_

_Keep your sadness alive_

_Look at all these happy people_

_Living their lives_

_Look at all these plastic people_

_There's nothing inside_

_Look at all these shallow people_

_Telling their lies_

_Look at all these empty people, people_

_Don't you know_

_The Misery loves company_

_Yeah I heard_

_The Misery was looking for me_

_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah I heard_

_The Misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa, misery's my company_

_Whoa, misery is looking for me_

_Looking for me_

_The hands are up now_

_Everybody see it_

_Everybody's movin'_

_They program their feelings_

_They're synchronizing,_

_And criticizing_

_Don't feel bad_

_Keep your sadness alive_

_Look at all these happy people_

_Living their lives_

_Look at all these plastic people_

_They're dying inside_

_Look at all these shallow people_

_Telling their lies_

_Look at all these empty people, people_

The guitar started to really rock, and Shikamaru grabbed the microphone and sang the chorus.

_Don't you know_

_The misery loves company_

_Yeah I heard_

_The misery was looking for me_

_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah I heard_

_The Misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa, misery's my company_

_Whoa, misery is looking for me_

_Don't you know this misery loves me_

_Don't you know this misery loves me_

_Don't you know this misery loves me_

_Don't you know this misery loves me_

_Loves me_

The guitar solo started, and during this, Shikamaru ran up to the microphone stand, set the microphone down, and stood there waiting to sing.

_So you're tired of runnin'_

_You're tired of hurting_

_You're tired of living in their lies_

_You're tired of listening_

_You're tired of hurting_

_Keep your sadness alive, alive_

_Don't you know_

_The misery loves company_

_Yeah I heard_

_The misery was looking for me_

_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah I heard_

_The misery comes looking for me_

_Don't you know_

_Misery loves company_

_Yeah I heard_

_The misery was looking for me_

_Happiness is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah I heard_

_The misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa, misery's my company_

_Whoa, misery is looking for me_

When the song ended, Shikamaru left and Asuma walked on and shouted, "All right, now the duets! First up is Hinata and Ino!"

Ino and Hinata walked up to the microphone stands, and Hinata began the song:

_Don't walk away_

_Like you always_

_This time_

_Baby_

_You're the only thing_

_That's been_

_On my mind_

_Ever since you left_

_I've been a mess_

_You won't let it_

_Go far_

_I'll say it once_

_And I'll leave you_

_Alone_

_But I gotta_

_Let you know_

Then they both started singing:

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone_

_Would ring_

_And I knew it_

_Was you_

_I wanna start back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

Ino started up by grabbing the microphone and jumping offstage into a place that the crowd was cleared away from.

_You can be that way_

_I see it in your eyes_

_Don't worry about me_

_I've been fine_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_I've been a mess_

_Since you left_

_And every time_

_I see you_

_It gets more_

_And more intense_

Hinata joined her and they started running/ walking through the crowd.

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone_

_Would ring_

_And I knew it_

_Was you_

_I wanna start back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_You were_

_The only one_

_I wanted_

_And you were_

_The first one_

_I felt loved_

_You're the only one_

_That I've_

_Been needing_

_And I don't want_

_To be_

_Lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone_

_Would ring_

_And I knew it_

_Was you_

_I wanna start back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_Get back_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

The song ended by the guitarist hitting the last note with everything he had and Ino jumping up and landing on the stage as soon as the note ended. Hinata jumped on the stage, too, and they walked off. Asuma came out and announced Sasuke and Naruto. They grinned and jumped on stage. Sasuke started singing.

_Say my name, and his in the same breath,_

_I Dare you to say they taste the same,_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames_

Then Naruto started.

_Brace myself and let go,_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now_

Both:

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

Sasuke:

_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,_

_I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants_

_Pull a breath like another cigarette,_

_Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)_

Naruto:

_I'm the oracle in my chest,_

_Let the guitar scream like a fascist,_

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth,_

_Free love on the streets, but_

_In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now_

Both:

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

Sasuke with Naruto doing the repeats:

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,_

_As long as it's about me, you said-a_

_I don't care just what you think,_

_As long as it's about me, you said-a_

_I don't care (I don't care)_

_You said I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said I don't care,_

_I don't care_

_I don't care (I don't care), I said-a_

_I don't care_

Both:

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

When the song ended, the lights went out. When they came back on, the two were gone and Asuma was in their place, ready to announce the bands, starting with the girls, whose band name was Rewriting Zero. The walked to the instruments and began to blow the people's mind. Saku started singing after Sakura and Ketyn started the guitar and bass.

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency._

Then Ino and Hinata started with the drums and bit of electric piano in the back.

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it._

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive._

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,_

_But you don't know what love is._

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it._

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_These scars, they will not fade away_

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it._

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

When the song ended, the lights dimmed until only Saku was visible in a spotlight, then went black.

_Last day of school, Kyo's POV_

I watched as the goddesses and gods of Konoha stood in the parking lot, saying their goodbyes. I sighed at the thought of splitting them up, but there was no choice. A greater power was coming, and keeping them separate was the only thing I could do.

My mate, Rika, came up and watched as well. Finally she spoke. "Why must they be separated?" she asked.

I looked down and said, "I have no choice. He is coming, and more powerful then ever. I cannot stop Him this time, only protect them. Besides, when the time is right, they will be reunited."

Rika nodded in understanding and watched as the gods drove off. The goddesses stayed a few moments longer, talking quietly, then got in their car and drove off as well.

I looked at the high school I had sent them all to in the beginning. Once it had seemed like a safe haven for them all, and a place where they could find their destined ones. Now it mocked them like a bitter memory.

But I felt a surge of hope. There would be a time when they would be together again. I could feel it.

And these high school gods would once again be reunited in a better place.


End file.
